Previous research derived from cognitive-learning approaches to psychological depression has generally supported the hypothesis that depressed individuals cognitively process environmental input in a negative way. The present study is designed to extend previous work on cognitive distortion in depression by examining the responses of depressed persons to interpersonal feedback following a period of social interaction. Depressed and nondepressed subjects will view a videotape alleged to consist of the opinions that another person formed of them. The rate, valence, and content of the feedback will actually be consistent across all subjects. Subjects will be asked to recall the number of positive feedback statements they received. In addition, some subjects will be asked to rate the valence of each individual feedback statement on an ongoing basis. To assess the relative specificity of cognitive distortion in the evaluation of personally relevant versus personally irrelevant feedback, subjects will also rate the valence of a number of feedback statements allegedly given to another person. Mood ratings will be collected throughout the procedure to assess affective changes associated with feedback and distortion, and the role of life stress in cognitive distortion will be examined.